Shining Owl
by Ami-Chan22
Summary: When Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri visit an old village, they run into an owl  Anima  my OC  named Fukurou. Who knows what adventures the five of them will have together! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  ANIMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

**Shining Owl**

**Chapter One**

The rain continued pouring down on the poor village. The once friendly, busy town had been run down for a long time, and most people had already left, except for Fukurou and a few more people.

Fukurou was sitting under the tree on top of the large hill near the village, silently watching over everyone. She saw the old man who lived in the apartment building go buy something from the shop that Mr. Lee had started when he first moved into town. She saw the diner owner's daughter splash in the puddles with her beat up boots. Things seemed to go smoothly, except for the fact that everything was soaked.

No one had visited the town in a while, so Fukurou didn't expect anyone to show up today. Suddenly, the rain lifted and the sun glistened through the clouds. _Something is going to happen today, isn't it, Mom_, she thought. Fukurou's mother had died when she was young, but she believed they were still connected.

Her thoughts were right, for she spotted some people walk into town from the south. She gave a small smile before shaking her head. If she got too comfortable around the visitors and they were actually criminals or simply dangerous, then the town would be destroyed from existence. Fukurou stood up and quickly headed down towards the village.

She watched from behind a building as the four people walked cautiously. They seemed a little scared, but in the condition that the place was in, anyone who was new would feel the same way. Fukurou cocked her head. The four had an odd aura about them. Were they…+Anima? Like her?

She was startled by the silence breaking when one of them started to talk. "Ah, why do we have to stop here?" one of them complained.

"It looks like this town could really use some brightening up," another said.

Fukurou smiled. They were just passing by. It was sad, though, because if there was a fairly nice inn on the west side of the town. They could eat, rest, and be rejuvenated for the next day. She let out a long, deep sigh. Before she knew what else was going on, she was clawed in the face, then falling to the ground.

She shook her head and tried to look at her attacker, but everything was blurry for a minute. There were murmurs and voices of people. Finally, things cleared and she could see things vividly again. Her eyes widened. Those people! They really were here to do harm! She jumped up and glared at the four people. Her arms turned into beautiful white wings.

"Don't hurt anyone," she growled.

One of them beamed and held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Cooro! You're a bird +Anima too?" he exclaimed happily. "I am too! I'm a crow!"

Fukurou lowered her wings and looked at him confusedly. Was he trying to distract her or was he actually trying to be nice to her? She carefully shook hands with him. The boy named Cooro shook roughly and jumped up and down. He surely was an excitable one. And he said he was a +Anima too, right?

He gestured to the other three, introducing each of them. "These are my friends Husky, Nana, and Senri! They are +Anima too!" he told her. "What about you? Don't you have a name?"

Fukurou backed up a little. She was still nervous about the new faces. "F…Fukurou…" she stammered.

One of the other boys (Husky) rolled his eyes. "Great, she's a +Anima. Great, she lives in this horrible ghost town. Can we leave now?" he said impatiently.

Fukurou shot him a look before turning her attention back to the others. She had no time for the likes of him. She held up her hands, her expression saying that she had no time to hang around and chat. If anything, the least she could do was say "hi" before running off to help the villagers some more.

Nana frowned and looked at Husky angrily. "Ugh, Husky, you just love to get on everyone's nerves, don't you?" she snapped. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend! It's bad enough I have to travel around with you, a stupid girl!"

Husky stormed off, grumbling to himself. Nana apologized for his behavior. Husky never liked girls, and traveling with an overly energetic boy as well as a girl seemed like it was too much for him. It made Fukurou wonder why he had not left the group. Had he ever tried to?

Fukurou looked at the last boy—or, a young man at the least—who had remained silent the entire time. She tilted her head, questioning the fact that he did not talk that much, rarely ever. He glanced at her before turning away. He seemed embarrassed. He was probably the one who had hurt her. She couldn't blame him. She shared his living to protect the ones he's close to.

Suddenly, there was a low growling. "Fukurou, is there any food in this town? If I don't get something to eat, I'm going to die!" Cooro moaned. "Please!"

Fukurou laughed a little. She motioned the three to follow her. "There's a small inn. It's over there," she told them. "Nice food and shelter will be waiting." She walked along the streets, waving to the people who said "hello" to her and the others. Walking past the tailor and the houses of some of the more elderly folk, they eventually reached Mrs. Garrett's Inn.

Mrs. Garrett welcomed the three. She led them to a cafeteria in the back room. Suddenly, the four stopped in their tracks as they saw Husky looking at them in surprise as they entered.

"W…What are you guys doing here?" he shouted.

"Fukurou showed us!" Cooro answered cheerfully. "Now, hand me some of that apple pie!" He took a seat across from his friend and started to devour the food.

Senri sat down next to Cooro and decided to have something as well. He hadn't eaten in a day, and he needed something to keep his body going, no matter how strong he was. Nana joined in as well. She didn't want all of the boys to wolf everything down before she even got to have a nibble at something.

Mrs. Garrett turned to Fukurou, who was about to leave the building. "Why don't you have something too, honey? There's plenty to go around," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, come eat with us, Fukurou!" Cooro chimed.

She smiled and sat down next to Husky and Nana, who complained about having all of the girls sitting next to him. Fukurou took some food and placed it on her plate. This group didn't seem so bad. Maybe they could get along and become friends. They're all +Anima…people who have been shunned from the world. This town greeted her when she first arrived. A few more might not be so dreadful as it may seem to some people. She decided to think about it later and continued to eat with the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shining Owl**

**Chapter 2**

Cooro let out a great yawn as he woke up in one of the inn's bedrooms. He looked around in a daze. He was tired since he barely got any sleep. He didn't know who, but someone had slipped a note under his door in the middle of the night. He headed down the creaking stairs to see if Nana, Husky, or Senri had woken up.

Mrs. Garrett was placing food on the table, instantly snapping Cooro out of his trance. She shot a friendly smile at him before gesturing him over to have breakfast. He sat down and watched Nana walk out of the kitchen.

She beamed at her friend. "Hi, Cooro. I'm helping Mrs. Garrett make breakfast this morning," she chimed, placing a hot plate in front of him. "Try and save some for Husky and Senri, okay?" She turned around and let the flower-patterned apron follow her as it twirled. More food was waiting in the back.

The bell above the front door of the inn sang as the door opened. Fukurou had returned to make sure everything had gone well for the group. She waltzed into the dining room to see Nana carrying more food and Cooro already stuffing himself. They both waved to her, and she waved back.

Senri came down the stairs and bumped into Fukurou. She let out a small gasp as she quickly gathered herself and swept her body away from hitting the floor. She glanced back at him before heading over to the kitchen. _He really is quiet_, she thought, _and he and I seem to keep colliding with each other._

Fukurou moved closer to the table. "Everything's well?" she asked.

Cooro didn't even bother to stop eating when he nodded. Of course, whenever Cooro ate he was happy.

Husky lazily dragged himself down the stairs. He too didn't get much sleep. The first thing he saw was Cooro acting like an idiot once again. Sighing, he grabbed his "Cooro punishing stick" and whacked him with it.

"OW!" Cooro yelled.

"Don't eat like that!" Husky barked at him.

"But, Husky, I'm hungry…"

"You're so ungrateful!"

Fukurou shook her head. Were they ever going to get along? She snatched the stick and held it away from the boy trying to get it back. Eventually, he stopped struggling and Fukurou handed it back to him. "Come eat," she said with a laugh.

Husky turned and glared at her. "Stupid girls…" he mumbled to himself.

Nana ran out of the kitchen and handed the platter to her. "Go give this to Senri. I've got to go help Mrs. Garrett with a fire in the kitchen!" she rushed.

Fukurou looked at the food then back at Nana screaming and panicking about the small fire. She sighed heavily before walking over to Senri and handing him his meal. He glanced back in forth between the cooking and the Fukurou a few times. He smiled and nodded to her. Fukurou's face turned a little rosy color, then she returned a smile before turning away.

Before she could leave, Cooro stood up and shouted, "I have an important announcement!" He took the note out of his pocket and unfolded it. Everyone crowded around as Nana read it aloud to everyone. The note read:

_To the new visitors—_

_So you have decided to stay at little old Mrs. Garrett's Inn, have you? Honestly, I don't care where you stayed for the night. Just make sure you leave in the morning. Got it? Again, I'll be honest with you. No one in this town needs you creatures rummaging through our recently fallen city. You'll ruin our way of life. No one will ever return to our village if you stay. Face it: no one wants you. If I see you in town after noon, I'll make sure you leave and never come back. It's already bad enough we have one +Anima around here. In fact, why don't you take her with you? We can do fine without her useless help. All she's done for us—it's all been a big lie. Leave. Never come back._

_-The Anonymous-_

Fukurou couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known everyone in the town for years, but she had never known anyone to have these feelings about the +Anima. In fact, the mayor Mr. Day even said that anyone who objects to having a beautiful and talented +Anima living in the village could speak up. No one did. Everyone just cheered and exclaimed, "Let her stay!"

Husky yanked the note out of Cooro's hands. "Who would do this? I swear, when I find out…" he said, trailing off. He roared over anyone and crumpled up the note. "I hate this!"

Fukurou put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," she hushed. "We'll find out who did this."

He threw her hand off of him. "Don't touch me," he shouted at her, "and we better find out who did this or else this guy won't know what hit him."

Mrs. Garrett opened up the note and looked long and hard at it. "Maybe if you four stay another night, you can catch this person," she suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. The sooner they found the true culprit, the sooner this problem can be solved without any extra drama and panic. For the time being, Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri just ate their breakfast, but Fukurou decided to go take a look around for any suspicious characters.

She walked by Ms. Kit's house where the young woman was sitting in a rocking chair while reading a book on her front porch. Did she send that note trying to threaten them? Fukurou tried to think of Ms. Kit's character, which was basically a blind widow who was thrown into despair a year ago when her husband passed away. Maybe she did do it because she was still in a depression.

Fukurou kept on strolling nonchalantly through town. Mr. Lee was calling out to people to try and buy his newest products. Deciding it was worth looking into, she went to his wooden kiosk and smiled.

"Ah, the lovely Fukurou has returned to bless my simple grocery stand once more," he exaggerated. "Hey, might I suggest this delectable little plant? It's perfect for vegetarians and is absolutely delicious."

Fukurou thought for a minute, wondering if this was a trick or not. After all, everyone is guilty until proven innocent when there is a mystery going on. Letting out a long sigh, she placed the money on his stand and took the bag from his hand which carried her purchase.

The last person she saw before deciding to go back to Mrs. Garrett's was Elizabeth, a girl who just appeared in the town one day. She sat on the porch step with a blank expression, completely motionless. The temperature seemed to drop and everyone went inside to try and warm themselves. Elizabeth glimpsed at Fukurou. Her stare could send chills down anyone's back just by looking at her. Fukurou tried not to pay attention to the girl whose gaze followed until the target was out of eyesight, but it was very difficult. She looked back to see if Elizabeth was still there, but she had disappeared. Fukurou shook her head and ran back to the inn to think everything over once more.

Cooro welcomed his friend when she revisited the inn for about the fourth time. He asked several questions, some of them being the same question which was just worded differently. Fukurou ignored him not to be rude, but to try and settle on a perpetrator. Nothing was adding up, and if it did, something else came in the way which ruined that logic. She sat down in the room which held the fireplace and groaned. Was she ever going to find this criminal?

**Author's Comments:**

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Shining Owl. I tried to fix things and make them better, but if there are any mistakes or you feel something else can make that thing better, please let me know. I love hearing all of your feedback. Anyway, next chapter will be coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
